No todo queda en el olvιdo
by Murder the Gaa
Summary: ¿Cómo saber si siempre estuve en lo correcto?, si mi vida no ha sido completamente un error, ¿Cómo saber si tú eres lo que yo busco y anhelo?...


Declaimer: los personajes de Gravitation lamentablemente no me pertenecen.

DEJADME REVIEWS!!

**No todo queda en el Olvido.**

**By: Gaara.maniaka**

Simplemente irónico, buscando el calor donde siempre estuvo, buscando luz donde simplemente necesitaba abrir mis ojos, intentando buscar a alguien que siempre estuvo detrás de mi... y ahora, todo queda en el olvido...

Dolor, frustración¿Que es lo que nunca tuve?...quizás siempre lo tuve todo, quizás solo necesitaba ir a caminar, quizás solo necesitaba olvidar... cuando me di cuenta de que me había encerrado en un mundo, donde el agua no era cristalina, si no de color escarlata... cuando vi que las paredes estaban manchadas...cuando vi que mis manos estaban partidas, cuando conocí a alguien que nunca me haría feliz... ilusiones son las que mas me han acomodado desde que era un inocente adolescente... la mirada que me propinaba aquella persona que amaba con tan solo acercarse a mi hacía mi cuerpo vibrar y con un vaivén de emociones que nunca pensé volver a sentir otra vez, ya todo a cambiado, es una adicción de la cual soy imposible cambiar, siento como sus manos me recorren, era un inocente adolescente y mirando a un futuro junto a alguien que jamás me quiso y me querrá... ¿Son aquellas ilusiones las que me hacen seguir viviendo?...pues creo que es lo mas erróneo, he aprendido de muchas cosas, y una de esas fue encerrarme en mi misma vida, dejando que nadie entrara en mi, olvidando que significaba la palabra amar, supliéndola por la soledad y la traición.

Camino por las noches sin rumbo, como siempre ocurre cuando pienso en todo lo que tuve que sufrir, y es que si fue demasiado, nadie pudo sacarme nunca...

_Es por que siempre dudaste de los que te querían ayudar... _si, eso es verdad... y no lo niego, es un temor que nunca se alejo de mi, provocando muchas perdidas y a la vez reconciliaciones, conociendo personas que nunca en mi vida pensé conocer, tener en cuenta de que olvidar no es nada mas que un proceso... o quizás una manera de darse cuenta de que uno olvida para avanzar...

_No todo es como se ve, si no míralo a él... _su mirada inocente, su sonrisa sin tapujos... y sus ojos brillantes...un cuerpo envidiable...y aún así me pregunto si todos estaremos haciendo lo correcto; _eso solo lo sabe el corazón... _pero ¿ y si nunca existió?... esa es una de las razones... y si existió ¿ En dónde se encuentra?... tenebroso..así es por donde camine durante años, y en donde pude encontrar a alguien...¿O me encontraron? ... eso nunca lo sabré, solo doy las gracias a estar tan encerrado tanto tiempo... por que solo así pude darme cuenta, de a quién tendría que amar...

Eiri ya terminaste?...- pregunto un chico de no mas de 22 años, al cual sus ojos amatistas lo dejaban sorprendido, había cambiado, pero era para mejor, sus pantalones de cuero apretados, igual que su chaqueta, pero resaltaba claramente su blusa color escarlata con los primero tres botones abiertos, dejando ver su pecho... ese mismo chico, entro al estudió y beso tiernamente al escritor que estaba ahí sentado, mirando a su chico... su Shu...-

Ven...- dijo corriendo su asiento para atrás dejando que su amante se sentará en sus piernas a descansar...-

Hoy a sido un día agotador no??...- le pregunto Eiri Yuki...mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rosas y este se ocultaba entre el espacio que había de su hombro a su cuello...-

Los siento Eiri... hoy no podremos salir como te lo prometí... K me dijo que tendríamos ensayo temprano mañana...- decía mientras su voz sonaba débil...-

Shu... has crecido bastante...- dijo a tono de respuesta...-

Tu lo crees??...- dijo mientras sus ojos amatistas se llenaban de emoción...-

Pero sigues sin tener talento...bueno que se le hace, no puedo tener tod en la vida no?...- dijo Eiri mientras cerraba el archivo...-

Que malo eres Eiri... bueno, de todas maneras estoy cansado me-

Quieres ver películas?...- fue cortado tajantemente por el chico Rubio de mirada dorada y ojos penetrantes...-

Terminaste tu novela?...- dijo sorprendido mientras subía su rostro para besarlo en los labios...-

No, solo hago la buena acción del mes...- dijo parándose llevando cargado a Suichi hasta su cómodo sillón...

Las palabras no fueron en vano...ni mucho menos el sufrimiento... pero antes que nada quiero agradecerle a la persona que me saco de ese túnel sin salida... Shindou Suichi... mi amante preferido.

Fue asó como Eiri Yuki termino con su Prólogo de su nueva novela, titulada..._**No todo se queda en el olvido por Eiri Yuki.**_

****

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, es un One-Shot dedicado a Hijiri-sama por hablarme tanto de Gravi que termine enamorándome de Eiri Yuki

_**Espero reviews!!**_

_**Gaara.maniaka**_


End file.
